(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of bearing of a geared shaft.
(2) Description of the background art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Showa 62-188854 published on Aug. 18, 1987 exemplifies a previously proposed structure of a bearing of a geared shaft.
In the disclosed Japanese Patent Application First Publication, a geared shaft is rotatably supported on a casing via a bearing and an anti-vibration member is interposed between an outer ring of the bearing and the casing. The anti-vibration member is made of a casting material so that a vibration generated due to a meshing of gears with each other is damped through the anti-vibration member.
However, since the anti-vibration member is disposed between the bearing and casing, a transmission of the vibration due to the meshing may be damped to some degree and the transmission thereof itself cannot inherently be eliminated.